Ruined Chamber
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 24 Party Size Limit: 4 An unused portion of the... Maps Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor 1: Rotting Dungeon Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: H5 :Go to the Dark Angel Statue first (located past the 2nd revival shrine, proceed to where a group of 3 sorcerers or veteran fighters spawn and head left until you reach it guarded by a Destroyer (butcher type). Be careful of the sleep arrow trap on the way there. :Now return to the Veteran Fighter/sorcerer spot and enter the corridor behind them (the only direction that you have not travelled in so far). Continue along and enter the 2nd room where you will find Khubli-yan (looks like the assasssins in RDF). Speak to him and ask for a password to which he will direct you to Brad (a test subject who thinks he is a king). Leave the room and continue to the end of the corridor where you will find the male Elf, Brad (E4) :Talk to Brad and ask him for the password. He will ask for a sacred item that his Queen, Maria, holds. He will give you a clue for the item (note that the item varies amongst a group of items, refer to table below) that you need to retrieve. :Make your way back towards the entrance of the dungeon where you will find Maria(a porkul claiming to be the Queen of Tragedy) sitting on a table in one of the small rooms (F6, located near a group of Zombies). Talk to her and ask her for the sacred item. She agrees to give it to you if you find a Quill Pen found in one of the junk piles (randomly placed in one of the many junk piles). :Once you have the Quill Pen, return to Maria and she will ask for the item that Brad wants, giving you a list of options. The correct item depends on the clue given by Brad (note that they see the item as something grand when the quest item itself describes it as something rotten or dirty) : : :Once you have the correct item, return to Brad and you'll get the password for the Dark Angel Statue, which is "Forbidden Magic Brush". If you give the wrong item to Brad, you will have to return to Maria and repeat the search for the Quill Pen to get another item. :Return to the Dark Angel Statue and input the correct password (1st answer: Forbidden, 2nd Answer: Magic Brush). : :*'Enemies: 10 Crazy Charlie' ::Warrning: Creatures see through stealth. Easy to kill one by one by priest or figther with heal. Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: J2 :Go to the teleporter behind the first statue. Head straight and you will find the statue. Then talk to Czarchenko and ask for the Botanical Garden. He will tell you something about Valuable Tinkerer bell that you can find in one of the junk piles located on first floor. After you get the bell, you can finally talk normaly with the silent girl, Morinne(E4) aka The Fairy Queen, who is in the same area as Brad (E4). :Choose each option atleast once(make this a habit for each dark angel puzzle), Morinne (E4)will give the recipe required to unlock the Dark Angel. (take a note of the order to prepare the plant in case it differs) :She then requests for the following items: *'10 Flowerpots' :Recieved from Maria(F6), you will need 10 inventory space since the flowerpot do not stack). *'10 Cursed Seed' : These drop from most enemies. (You will need another 10 in order to get 1 compost) *'1 Compost' :Talk to Brad (E4) and ask about cursed seeds and then head to E9, to a newly unlocked area with an altar in the middle and a machine to the right in a small room. Examine the altar in the middle of the Square room and offer 10 cursed seeds to create Compost. *'1 Honey wine :' First visit Farn (G6, a new small room near Maria) to ask her about cursed seed. This will unlock a new option in the blood donation machine(D8) which is located near the altar :With all the ingredients, head back to the dark angel statue and select "grow plants". :The Correct order is: *'Cursed Flowerpot' *'Cursed Compost' *'Cursed Seed' *'Cursed Honey Wine' :*'Enemies: 10 Flower Movement' Dark Angel Statue 3 Location: K5 Proceed forward from the 2nd Dark Angel and speak to the 3rd Dark Angel. It will request for a password. The password is given by Rebecca (E4), a test subject found near Brad and opposite Morinne in a newly unlocked room. In order to get the password you need to ask the correct questions in the correct order, which are unlocked by speaking to the following test subjects in this order: 1.Morinne (E4): ask about Rebecca and she'll explain about asking questions in the correct order. No question is unlocked from her so it might be ok to skip Morinne. 2. Brad (E4): ask about Rebecca to unlock "Vera" question. 3. Farn (G6): ask about Rebecca and Vera to unlock "key" Question. 4. Pamela (I8): ask questions until you unlock "Dark Angel" question. (Pamela is a male elf found near the entrance to dungeon in a new, unlocked room next to the 2 doom beetles+junk pile. ) 5. Richart (D10): Ask questions until you unlock "new world" question. (Richart is a male human found in the big square room with the altar and blood donate machine. ps. He loves to talk about cheesecake a little too much so give him a punch or two for me!) Visit Rebecca again and ask her the questions in this order for the password: : - Password : - Rebecca : - Dark Angel : - New World : - Key : - Vera She'll give you the password: "The Hand of Fate" which you can now give to the Dark Angel. The password is given in 2 parts: "The Hand of" and "Fate". :*'Enemies: 5 Crazy Charlie, 1 Cannibal Demon' :'Warrning: C''reatures see throught stealth. Required min. party of 2.'' Back to top Floor 2: Vulgar Spread Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: I5 :Switch locations: F3, E7, I5 :First, talk to the statue. On your way to the statue, you passed by a revive statue. Near this revive statue is an NPC named Somaiev. Talk to this NPC after talking to the Guardian Statue. Now, you need to go to Vera which is located at G5. He'll ask you for 10 Dinosaur Meat which is dropped by Hell Murderers. :After giving the Dinosaur Meat to Vera, you need to turn the switches. These switches are located at F3, E7 and I5 (see the above). Return to Vera and ask him the questions in the order below: :Answers for Vera: : - About Rebecca : - About Pain King : - About the Magic Brush, follow-up: Don't say anything : - About the spaceship : - About fuel : - About the Dinosaur in the Forest : - I want to ride the spaceship : - About password :Now, Vera will give you the password and you'll be able to enter the Guardian Statue. :Password: "Secret of Astral Dominae" :*'Enemies: 8 Crazy Charlie, 1 Mad Instructor' :Comment. Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: F6 :As usual, talk to the statue first. Then head back a little bit where the revive statue is. Talk to Simione (the NPC on your right). After talking to him, find the NPC he's looking for. This NPC is located at F7 and goes by the name of Germanovich. After this, talk to Simione again. Now go to the begin of the 2nd floor and talk to the machine at the end of the hall where the Gargoyles are. :Now, you need to find the serums. To make the serum, you need to get the blood samples which can be acquired from the three machines nearby. Then, go back to the begin of the second floor and reach the furthest end of the hall and use the machine to make your serum. :After you got the serum, go back to Germanovich and give him the following answers: :- What was the king's name? Dracula. :- What was the name of the mistress? Rebecca. :- What was the truth about Rebecca? Daughter of a Dark Angel. :- What was Rebecca & Vera's relationship? Child from another mother. :- What was the fuel? Meat from the Dinosaurs in the Forest. :Now he gives you the password: Crusaders of the Dark Savant. :*'Enemies: 20 x Blood Jelly' Comment: Extremely easy. Dark Angel Statue 3 (6) : :Location: G3 :Go back to the start of floor 2 and head to G3, there you will find the statue. After talking to the statue head a machine located at (??) and give it 9 Demihuman meat degree will be 1300-1500. Go to for F4 and talk to the teleporters, the one at the back will get you into a Final Battle with Balloon Head. After killing it you'll have to go back to the machine and reset it. Then put 3 Demihuman meat into it and go to F4 again degree will be 400-600.There you'll have to fight the left teleporter. Go back to the machine again(Don't reset) and put 2 Demihuman meat into it and hit for the right teleporter at F4 degree will be 800-1000. Now you can enter the Final Battle on G3. :The answer you reply for the survey do not affect this quest in any way. Alternative method: :Go back to the start of floor 2 and head to G3, there you will find the statue. After talking to the statue head a machine located at (??) and give it 2 Golem Corpse & 1 Demihuman meat degree will be 1400. Go to for F4 and talk to the teleporters, the one at the back will get you into a Final Battle with Balloon Head. After killing it you'll have to go back to the machine and reset it. Then put 1 Golem Corpse and 1 Coolant into it and go to F4 again degree will be 500. There you'll have to fight the left teleporter. Go back to the machine again, DON'T RESET IT just add 2 Demihuman meat into it and hit for the right teleporter at F4 degree will be 820. Now you can enter the Final Battle on G3. :The answer you reply for the survey do not affect this quest in any way. :*'Enemies: 3 Balloon Head' '''Comment. Dark Angel Statue 4(7) : :Location: (I2) Up ahead from statue (3) to the left. Just click on it and skip through the banter and you'll be in. :Last boss statue, no quest. :*'''Enemies: x8(Blood Jellies)x 2 Twins :Comment. Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1: Rotting Dungeon Back to top Floor 2: Vulgar Spread Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips *Final Battles are similar to Chikor Castle, with long corridors eventually leading to a room where the enemy usually spawns. Except the last boss who has the Final Battle arena like in Temple of Oblivion. Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons